Hiccups Bounty
by HanikahTheWriter
Summary: (Based off of Midnight Scrum) What if Ryker paid Hiccups Bounty Hunter? I don't own anything. Rated K just in case. I will try to write as much as possible.
1. chapter 1

**Part One**

The Masked Man pulled Hiccup by his wrists up the hill. Hiccup looked left and right, plotting his escape route. Now that he had a plan he yanked his hands backwards, and began to run towards the trees. There was a smile on his face as he got closer and closer to his exit. All of a sudden something cold looped its way around Hiccups neck, and pulled him to the ground. He landed on his back, and pulled on –what was a chain- that was cutting his air supply.

The Masked Man walked over with the end of the chain in his hand, "Don't do that again," He growled, then continued the trek up the hill.

At last they reached the top, where Ryker was looking out towards the sea. He turned around and gave a sly grin.

"Hiccup Haddock," He looked to the sky. "No dragons to save you, no friends to save you… All alone."

Ryker reached out to grab Hiccup, but the Masked Man yanked Hiccup behind him. "The gold," He grunted while Hiccup gasped for air.

Ryker smirked, "Your eyes look familiar, Masked Man, do I know yeh?"

The Masked Man held out his tanned hand, "The gold!"

Ryker frowned, and held up a bag and gave it to the successful bounty hunter. Inside was hundreds of shining gold coins. Probably all of Berks gold. The Masked Man grinned evilly and pushed Hiccup towards Ryker, then walked off.

"Viggo will be pleased to see you." Hiccup frowned.

Ryker looked up at the sky, still no dragon riders. To make things easier Ryker swung his fist into Hiccups gut. Hiccups vision slowly blurred to black as he was thrown over Ryker's shoulder.

"Hunters!" Ryker called out. Dragon Hunters fled from the forest to hear the orders of their superior. "We have what we came for." He gestured for them to go back down the hill, and they obeyed.

Ryker chuckled and thought:

 _Here marks the beginning of the end of the dragon riders._

Hiccup awoke in a cell, his head throbbing and his stomach aching from both starvation, and where Ryker had punched him. As Hiccup looked around he noticed a man, features similar to Ryker's, standing in front of his cell.

"Viggo," Hiccup sneered.

"Hello, dear, Hiccup," Viggo grinned. "Glad to see you could join us today, without any trouble from the dragon riders."

"What do you want, Viggo?"

Viggo gave a little laugh, "I already have what I want Hiccup, it's what will I do with it."

Hiccup played along, "Then what will you do with it?"

"Many things, Hiccup, many things. But I am not one to spoil the story."

Hiccup only frowned in return, and Viggo smiled back.

He started to walk away, "I do hope you enjoy your stay."

"He's not here!" Stoick the Vast yelled in frustration.

The dragon riders had just landed on the island Savage had directed them to.

"That's what we get for asking directions from a dragon hunter!" Snotlout yelled, while he jumped off his big, red Monstrous Nightmare.

"Maybe we showed up to late," Astrid suggested. She had already hopped off of her dragon, and began looking for clues that proved that her Hiccup had been here. Not too long later the rest did to.

"Hey, uh," Tuffnut called out, his head looking around in a bush. "I dun-no if this is helpful or anything, but there are some arrows-" He paused. "-and berries."

Astrid and the others ran over.

"They were here!" Astrid sighed in relief.

"There are some down there too!" Heather said, pointing down towards the bottom of the hill.

"Riders!" Stoick boomed. "On your dragons!"

They obeyed, and flied down the hill.

"We're coming Hiccup," Astrid whispered.

Hiccup's stomach growled at him, demanding for food.

There were quiet footsteps creeping towards his cell. Too quiet to be a hunters. Maybe Viggo's, but maybe Astrid's. Hiccup inched his way to the door. _Please be Astrid. Please be Astrid._ He chanted in his head. The footsteps grew closer, and a figure of a person came into view. Hiccup's hope quickly faded.

Ryker.

"I already told you they weren't coming." He stated.

"What do you want?" Hiccup retorted.

"Viggo wants yeh."

 _Great._

"Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be." Ryker entered the cell, and Hiccup obeyed, and didn't struggle. He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt, and lifted to his feet. A while later they entered Viggo's office.

"Ah, Hiccup. Let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone who's read my story so far!

I promise that I'll try to write chapters as soon as I can!

Part Two

Butterflies filled Hiccups belly. What was Viggo going to do to him?

"Hiccup, I had a well-functioning business… Until you came along. You ruined all my opportunities. Now you will pay."

"Viggo," Hiccup said, doing his usual convince-the-enemy-to-my-side-of-the-argument. "You can't kill dragons! They are amazing creatures and-"

Viggo stopped him. "I will do what I please," He snapped. "Once you're out of the way, no one will be able to stop me."

"There will still be dragon riders."

"Never mind them. I will take them out easily." Viggo waved them off as if they were a speck of dust, but he was somewhat right. If he captured Hiccup this easily, then he could get the others in an hour. As much as Hiccup wanted his friends to come, he doubted that they'd be able to save him. Viggo had too many men and too many ideas.

"What are you waiting for then?" Hiccup groaned impatiently.

Viggo spoke his thoughts, "Immediate death does not suit you."

Then there came an exasperated sigh from Ryker, "Just kill him already! Don't wait for the riders to come!"

"Now now, my brother, I have a more horrible fate planned for Hiccup Haddock."

"Then we best get started!" Ryker yelled.

Viggo nodded, "Let's see how much he likes dragons. Take him to the cellar," He commanded.

As Hiccup was led down to the cellar, every step he took it got colder. Only a little further away he heard a blood curdling dragon shriek. Hiccup was shoved into a dim room. Viggo and Ryker laughed at him from behind a dragon-proof door.

There were swift movements in the shadows. Hiccup turned trying to detect where it was, and what it was. Suddenly a corner lit up in flames, but remained stationary.

 _A Monstrous Nightmare._

The fiery dragon crept towards Hiccup, growling ferociously. Bravely, Hiccup stretched out his arm towards the dragon, and turned his head away. Hopefully the dragon would rest its snout on his palm. No such thing happened. The Monstrous Nightmare opened his humongous mouth, and snapped it close. Barely missing Hiccups hand.

He jumped back; "I'd like to keep that, thanks," Hiccup rubbed his hand.

The dragon didn't waste a second. It lunged itself at Hiccup, once again, barely missing the boy. Hiccup got up and ran across the as the dragon fired fireballs at Hiccup. One had managed to hit his prosthetic. The metal foot split away from the rest of his leg, and Hiccup face planted into the wall, developing a black eye that would appear later.

The beast continued to fire at Hiccup, but the fireballs kept hitting the wall above him.

"That's enough," Viggo grunted, right as a good chunk of the wall fell on top of Hiccups head, knocking him partly unconscious.

Ryker burst into the room. Without hesitation he drew his sword and swung it at the Nightmare.

"No," Hiccup whispered, but no one had heard him.

Rykers unforgiving sword clashed into the neck of the dragon. Creating a wound that would never close. Ryker walked to Hiccup and forced him to walk (more like hop) to his cell, though he did trip every couple steps.

Hiccups dreams that night were awful. He was trapped in the cellar, unable to do anything as he watched the Monstrous Nightmare die a slow, painful death.

The dragon riders flew over the endless ocean. No boats, islands, or dragons in sight. They were hungry and tired. Every minute they flew their dragons would get tiered and tiered. The sun was beginning to peak its head out over a cluster of clouds. While it did so it uncovered several islands out in the distance.

"There!" Fishlegs' raspy voice called out.

Excitedly the dragon riders zoomed off towards them. Sure enough, one of the islands was infested with dragon hunters. They landed on an island not too far from the hunters.

"Hello?" Snotlout acted if he was the smartest one in the group. "The hunter base is over there!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "We don't have a plan. Unless we want to charge in and get Hiccup killed."

"We don't have a lot of time, Astrid," Heather reminded.

Astrid took a deep breath, and forced herself to be brave. "I know."

"So…" Ruff and Tuff chanted, cracking their knuckles. "What's the plan?"

"There is an arena behind the main tower," Astrid explained. "Viggo ought to bring Hiccup out there sooner or later. Once he does, we'll attack."

The riders smiled, confident in their plan, but would it work?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry this is a short chapter. I took me awhile, because I'm clumsy, and the chapter posted weird, so….. FINALLY…..  
 **Part Three**

"I think the dragon riders are near, Viggo," Ryker said, clearly annoyed that they hadn't killed Hiccup yet. "The hunters say they saw bursts of fire coming from the neighboring islands."  
"And?" Viggo snapped. "They won't be able to rescue Hiccup." Their eyes met. "You know what to do."

Astrid kept watch on the arena. Her eyes searching for Hiccup.  
She watched as dragon hunters brought a wooden block to the center of the arena. Two ropes dangled at either side of it, enough room to tie someone's arms to it to keep them from moving.  
An hour later Viggo and Ryker walked out. Behind them came Hiccup, limping out on his damaged metal leg.  
"Guys!" Astrid called out to her fellow dragon riders. "It's time."  
They all jumped onto their dragons, and flew quietly behind the arena.  
Ryker pushed Hiccup to the stand, and tied his wrists to it. Before Viggo walked over, Ryker kicked the back of Hiccups knees, causing him to crumple to the ground.  
Viggo drew a long, gray dagger from his boot, and sliced a straight line through Hiccups shirt, revealing his back.  
"This is what you get for being a dragon rider," He growled and calmly dug the dagger into Hiccups back. It didn't go in that deep, but it hurt more than getting hit by Mjolnir. A scream escaped from Hiccup, and filled the island.  
 _What are they doing to Hiccup?_ Astrid thought. Although she really wanted to, she fought the urge to jump over the wall and chop off Viggo and Ryker's heads.  
"You will suffer the consequences first, then every other dragon rider will too."  
"No," Hiccup breathed. "You can't do that."  
"I will do what I want." The dagger cut Hiccups back over, and over, and over again. Grunts and screams filling the ears of those around.  
This was one of the reasons why Astrid liked Hiccup. Even though he was suffering, he didn't want anyone else to suffer with him, but sometimes that got a little annoying.  
The dagger seemed to never stop hitting Hiccup. Astrid signaled to her friends, her eyes telling them it was time to attack.  
"Stop!" Astrid commanded as soon as she was visible to those in the arena.  
Dragon hunters fired at the riders, but when their dragon riders fired a fireball at them, they ran off.  
Hiccup looked up, seeing who had stopped his torture before Viggo shoved his head down, and secured his weapon in the center of Hiccups back, applying a little pressure.  
"Astrid-?" Hiccup gasped. "No-no. You need to get out of here."

Viggo applied more pressure, breaking the first layers of skin. "He's right, Astrid. Unless you want him to die right here.  
Astrid took a deep breath, "Don't hurt him."  
Viggo pushed the dagger in an inch. Blood trickled down Hiccups back as Viggo said, "I'll do what I want. He's my prisoner." He pulled back the dagger and chose a new spot on Hiccups back to damage.

Astrid closed her eyes, and signaled to the other dragon riders, "Fine." And they flew off.

"See?" Viggo turned to his brother. "They'll never get him."

When Hiccup was in his cell, he collapsed to the ground, waiting to be taken to Valhalla, but tonight he would not go.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't post yesterday.

Plan for the next update to be on Sunday or Monday.

Anyways here is the next chapter!

 **Part Four**

How many days it had been, Hiccup didn't know. The floor had become his friend as he laid, unable to move.

Why didn't Viggo just kill him? He was dead enough already.

Astrid loathed thinking about how she just left Hiccup. She could've fought. She _should've_ fought. The only thing she thought about was breaking into the base and rescuing Hiccup, even if the riders opposed the idea, which they would. Stoick said it would be too risky, so now he's constructing a "better" plan. Something about surrounding the enemy, then trapping- augh! That would take forever! They had to save Hiccup now, and it seemed that Astrid was the only one who knew it.

Later on that night Astrid snuck away to the enemy island.

 _I have to save Hiccup_. She told herself.

The island was dark. The only light to guide her was the moon, but the clouds blocked it making her think that the clouds didn't want her to go. Maybe she shouldn't- but Hiccup! She had to. Astrid couldn't be herself without him.

Inside the base it was even darker. She quickly tiptoed her way through the building, looking for an entrance that would lead her to Hiccup.

Then, a voice filled the corridor. One that Astrid hoped she wouldn't hear.

"Hello, Astrid," Viggo said, making Astrid very uncomfortable.

She whipped around, raised her ax, and charged at the villain. Viggo didn't flinch, he simply raised his hand and said, "He isn't here."

She stopped, processing what he had said. "What?"

"Hiccup isn't here," Viggo lied, but Astrid didn't know that. "He died this morning due to the infections on his back."

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ Astrid thought. _I- I was too late._

Guilt rose over the warrior, and she fell to the ground. Too shocked to cry.

Viggo walked towards her ax, pushing it away, to prevent her from fighting back.

"Too bad you're going to die to," Viggo laughed at his victory as dragon hunters surrounded Astrid, making her their prisoner.

Astrid didn't struggle, partly because she was struggling to believe that Hiccup was gone, then the rest being if Hiccup wasn't here, what did she have left to fight for? They dragged her off to a cell not too far from Hiccup, who was not yet dead. Viggo was right though- infections were developing and if he wasn't treated or rescued soon, he would die.

…

By the time the sun filled the sky with orange beams, the riders had searched the whole island for Astrid, although they knew where she had gone- to get Hiccup. Only on rare occasions Astrid failed, but only because she was on her 'Save-Hiccup' one track mind.

Stoick was furious. Why couldn't she at least get the rest to go with her, or just listen to his plan before sneaking off. Now that Astrid was gone it would make it a whole lot harder to rescued Hiccup, and now Astrid too; but they wouldn't give up!

It was plan Sneak-Capture-And-Rescue. Named by Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Starting as soon as the hunter ships left the bay they would set the ships on fire, knock out all the hunters, and capture the Grimborn brothers, then find Hiccup and Astrid. All were Seventy-five percent sure it would work.

Only hours later the hunter ships were docked, and sent off to sea. To Tuff's, Ruff's, and Snotlout's delight, they got to set them on fire while the rest made their way towards the island to begin eliminating the rest of the dragon hunters.

Not too many hunters were left outside when the riders were all re-united. As they moved their rescue party inside, it became harder to dodge the arrows. The small corridors favoring the hunters. It was only time that was taken away from the riders after getting past a good fifty hunters.

…

Hiccup's back began creating scabs over the dagger wounds, but were so infected every time he breathed he felt them threatening to tear open.

Last night he heard footsteps- dragon hunter footsteps- march down the stairs. It scared him so much thinking that they were coming for him, but when they didn't he wondered why they had come. While he thought throughout the night, he swore he heard someone else breathing. He would've spoke out, but it hurt too much.

If he could just get better, maybe they could save him, or he could save himself.

Starting now, Hiccup didn't want to die. If there was at least one other person near him, they didn't deserve to die. If they were a dragon rider, they should have to go through the torture he had gone through.

The stomping down the stairs returned, but once again didn't come to him. They marched away from him, and stopped in front of another cell. Hiccup heard one of them rummaging to find the right key to the door, then a voice. A girl's voice.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

She sounded familiar, but where-Astrid! This set Hiccup off. Out of all the people Viggo would capture, he chose Astrid.

"Viggo wants yeh," They said, just like what Ryker had told Hiccup.

Hiccup forced himself to get up, or at least get as close as he could to the door, which wasn't too far away. His back screamed in pain, as he moved the five inches to the door. His forehead pressed up against the cold bars, as he saw the hunters grabbing Astrid out of a cell.

"A-ast-trid," Hiccup mumbled, hoping it was loud enough for her to hear.

It was, Astrid moved her head around looking for who had said her name. Then, her eyes fixed upon Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" She yelled, almost breaking out the hunters grip. "You're alive!"

The hunters pulled her up the stairs, and Hiccup heard her helplessly struggle against them.

 _He's alive!_ Astrid thought. Now she had something left to fight for. _Oh, Viggo's going to pay for lying to me!_

Minutes later more stomps echoed down the stairs, this time coming for him.

The door opened, and two hunters grabbed Hiccup by his arms, and literally dragged him up the stairs.

…..

The riders stopped in the middle of the hallway, where Ryker's dirty boot pressed against Hiccup's back, and Ryker's sword pressed against Astrid's neck, her arms and legs bonded.

"Don't come any closer!" Viggo's voice rang out.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go!

By the way, if anyone has any suggestions I am all ears!

Next update will most likely be on Wednesday.

 **Part Five**

Viggo stood at one end of the hallway, watching the riders every move, seeing if they would try to attack, or if they'd run off again.

Running away was not Stoick's intention. Toothless's eyes beaded down on his riders capture, waiting for any signal to blow the villains to bits.

Stoick didn't waste any time, he wanted his son back before he was killed. With a small hand gesture Toothless opened his mouth and shot a fiery plasma ball at the brothers, catching them by surprise. Both fell to the ground, and Astrid pulled her way out of Ryker's grip, and nudging the sword away from her; but when she turned to see where it had landed, the hilt was smashing into Hiccup's arm. Already a bruise began to form.

The dragon riders lunged into action. Stoick, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut attacked Viggo and Ryker. Toothless, and Fishlegs raced to Hiccup, while Heather untied Astrid.

"Oh, have I got a bone to pick with the two of yeh," Stoick threatened the helpless brothers, fear now smeared across their faces.

"We've got to get Hiccup back to Berk," Fishlegs said while examining his back. "His back is really infected, no thanks to Ryker's boot, it's even worse."

In a matter of minutes, Astrid had loaded Hiccup onto his Night Fury, and prepared to zoom off to their home island. She turned to look at the others, and saw Ruff and Tuff "interrogating" their "suspects", while Stoick tried his best to let them try to get information out of the Grimborns.

"Let's go," Astrid patted Toothless on the head, then they flew off into the blue sky.

…

Being on a dragon was one thing: Amazing. Flying in the air was, well, Spectacular. One of the few places you could feel free, safe, and like you had the whole world at your command. It was different. Instead of looking up to see the wonders of the sky, you looked down or out. You were the sky.

It was peaceful. Nothing to worry about. Hiccup was calm, and relaxed –and breathing- on Astrid's lap. The wind blowing threw his auburn hair, his pale skin slightly darker.

Now that they were in the light, Astrid saw how badly he was beat up.

Hiccups eye, was surrounded by a big, dark purple patch –almost black. His arm starting to do the same. There was dirt stained to one side of his face, and covered all of his clothes.

Then his back. Nasty scabs ran down it. Any movement towards his back made Hiccup wince, and it made Astrid wince just looking at it, or even seeing Hiccup wince.

They had been flying for a good hour, Berk now coming into view. High enough that ships they might've passed wouldn't see them, low enough that the Berkians cheered at the sight of their future chief's dragon was flying to the island.

Astrid gave a slight smile. Happy to know she was bringing Hiccup to a place where he was cared for. Her smile quickly faded away, because they didn't know how badly Hiccup was hurt.

Toothless whipped over the island. Terrible Terrors scattering because of the wind.

They made a swift stop at Gothi's hut, the little old woman already waiting outside like she knew they'd be coming.

The look in her eyes told Astrid to bring Hiccup in quickly. Astrid did so, perhaps quicker than what Gothi had imagined.

Gobber was already inside, "What'e do this time?" Gobber said once he saw Hiccups back.

Astrid told him, and Gobber shook his head, keeping the rest of his questions to himself.

Gothi began writing in the sand.

"She says: We need ta clean 'is womb- no! Wound. Then, uh, he needs to take –somethin'- to help the infections."

Gothi swung her staff at Gobber, then pointed down at her writing.

"I'm not'rying to pronounce that!" Gobber shout defensively, while dodging another swing.

Astrid chuckled, only wondering what Hiccup really had to take.

Astrid hated seeing Hiccups back get cleaned. The look on his face gave you butterflies, and you wish you could snap your fingers and say he was perfectly healed.

By the time that was over the rest of the dragon riders had returned to Berk, and Gothi had begun examining Hiccups arm.

Immediately she began writing on the dirt floor.

"Broken arm," Gobber translated.

Not a single person in the room felt sorry for Hiccup, and a little bit guilty for letting him suffer.

Astrid felt the guiltiest. If she just attacked Viggo, or not get out of Ryker's grip, Hiccup could've been a bit more injury-free. She walked over to Hiccup, and knelt beside him, playing with his messy hair.

"I'm sorry," She whispered in his ear. "Everything is going to be alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go.

I think this will be my last chapter.

 **Part Six**

By the next day, Hiccup had already begun to feel better. He remembered Astrid leaving late last night, and by the time he woke up, she was back.

"Hiccup," She smiled as soon as he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should've saved you that one day in the arena, but if any of us even tried to attack, Viggo would've killed you right then."

Hiccup gave her an annoyed look, and she stopped talking.

"It's fine," He said.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Stoick ran in to see his son. Stoick gave a slight smile, but immediately jumped to what he'd wanted to say for a long time.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hiccup remained silent.

"Forget abou'that, Stoick," Gobber walked into the room. "He's back." Gobber passed Stoick to go tend the fire.

Stoick bobbed his head, "Welcome back, son."

…..

Okay! That's it! Sorry it was super short.

I might add more in the distant, distant future.

Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
